


Two is better than one

by Sylencia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, how do I even tag this, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia
Summary: After long reunions and meetings to talk about Konoha's future evolution, Madara is eager to go back home and seehis husband again. Husband that failed to show up to said meetings because he was locked up in his lab, working on his experiments. What if one of them went wrong ?





	Two is better than one

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless smut of course but I wanted to write a threesome so here it is!

Madara was glad to be able to go home early that day. There always was so much work to do at the Hokage tower, and Hashirama was getting more and more used to his new responsibilities but he still was a whiny child. Of course, he was taking his duties to the heart but it didn’t mean he was going to drop his usual behavior anytime soon, even if Madara was used to them, even if he handled the man more and more easily now.  
  
But today had been about reunions only, to discuss the probable arrival of new clans among the village, to see who they would take in and who they wouldn’t and Madara was thankful he had an invoice in the final decision, as one of the village’s founders. But it was a lot of work still. And tomorrow would be busy. But, seeing as everyone had been tired today, after hours sitting around a table and talking of the many messages they received from clan leaders with Hashirama and some Elders, they had decided to cut it short for today and continue tomorrow.  
  
His day being over with meant Madara could go home. He could have gone to the park to relax, or training if he found a worthy opponent but it was pouring and sure, he had been trained to ignore the weather and his own comfort but these days were over. Peace had been achieved. He could have one lazy afternoon at home if he wanted to.  
  
Also, spending time with his husband would be nice. Well, “husband” was one way to put it. They weren’t married. But Madara couldn’t exactly see himself with anyone else. A year it took them to stop pining after each other. Until they both stopped giving a fuck and went for it. A year since they had been dating, behind everybody’s back at first, in the intimacy of their homes, trying to figure things out, trying to make it work but they managed. With a lot of patience, a lot of time as they both were as stubborn as possible. Madara was quite aware that the fact he was hot-blooded didn’t help most of the time either. But they did it. And now, they were sharing a home.  
  
People had been surprised, when they went out in public for the first time. Not that it was the literal first time, they did walk along the village’s streets together many times before, as they worked together under the Hokage’s orders but .. holding hands ? Madara had been very embarrassed when it happened. They had been walking together like they often did, with some distance from each other, until Tobirama grabbed his hand to show him something and he didn’t let go of it. Madara didn’t notice it right away, too distracted with what Tobirama was showing, a new ramen stall that just opened in the main street, so he didn’t pull his hand back. Then, they resumed walking together. Holding hands. In public.  
  
Gossip focused on the two of them for the next few weeks and Madara refused to accompany Tobirama anywhere for a very long time to avoid the passerby’s curious gazes. He didn’t like the attention. But he eventually stopped caring.  
  
People could talk about how Madara Uchiha and Tobirama Senju were dating all they wanted, if they had nothing else to do with their life.  
  
Madara was eager to see his man again. Tobirama should have been present for all these meetings, as he too was part of the council, but he never showed up. They had waited for him, Madara offered to go find the man and bring him for them to be able to begin but Hashirama eventually decided to start like this and they’d tell Tobirama what he missed when he’d show up. Madara wasn’t worried that his husband never came, Tobirama know how to take care of himself but .. Tobirama had been up all night in his lab, working on these jutsus he sometimes babbled about and Madara wondered if something went wrong with one of them. Probably not, as Tobirama promised to send the nin-neko Madara left with him if needed but he couldn’t help it. He loved the damned fool after all.  
  
Things felt better as Madara was heading closer to their home and he could feel Tobirama’s chakra signature within its walls. He wasn’t as good a sensor as Tobirama was but he was good enough and it saved his life before. Tobirama was home and it was all that mattered. Maybe he was sick ? He didn’t look sick, the previous day. Or, maybe he was too tired after a night studying in his lab. It was unlike Tobirama to miss such an important meeting but one could never know. The fact Hashirama didn’t look worried had been enough for him to begin with.  
  
“I’m home,” Madara called out after he closed the front door behind him, taking his sandals off in the genkan.  
  
Some shuffling noises caught his attention, as he stepped into the main room, Madara walked to the kitchen, where the noise was coming from and he fought back his smile when he spotted Tobirama by the wood stove, apparently warming up some water to prepare tea, if Madara could deduct from the two cups on the nearby table. Tobirama looked fine, if tired and Madara didn’t wait for the man to turn around to walk up to him, wrap his arms around his waist and kiss his shoulder gently.  
  
That, had been a surprise to him as well. The need to be .. Attentive. And touchy. Madara never actually enjoyed being touched or touching other people before, it made him feel uncomfortable but it felt natural with Tobirama. Natural and he couldn’t get tired of it. Especially not with how Tobirama always touched him back, how the gestures always were returned and here again, Madara hid his smile against Tobirama’s back when a gentle hand settled on his, when the tips of Tobirama’s fingers caressed his wrist and he leaned into the touch.  
  
“Welcome home,” Tobirama whispered in a quiet tone. “Sorry I missed the meetings.”  
  
Madara hummed, as he was resting his head against his lover’s back, closing his eyes for a moment. Tobirama had missed spending the night with him as well and Madara didn’t sleep well because of it. He had grown so used to his husband’s presence that sleeping on his own became difficult. A weakness, really, he had been trained better than that but .. But peace was meant to last, this time. He wasn’t going to allow anyone to ever, ever break it.  
  
“You’ll have a lot to catch up with tomorrow,” Madara sighed, rubbing his cheek against Tobirama’s shirt like a cat would. “Let’s nap for now.”  
  
Tobirama made an agreeing sound, still so focused on his water but Madara was used to it. He was used to his antics, especially after a sleepless night because he had wanted to work on his projects and he didn’t mind them. Tobirama was old enough to manage his own schedule. All Madara asked was for them to have their own moment together, once in a while.  
  
Tobirama nodded, Madara let go of him, thinking to go sit by the table and wait for Tobirama to be done preparing the tea, as he seemed so focused on it. He slowly turned away but came to a stop when he saw the person waiting behind him, a couple of steps away from him. His eyes widened, his blood froze in his veins and he swallowed hard. Then, he turned again, grabbing a kunai in the pocket at his thigh, he put himself at a good distance of both these persons, ready to fight.  
  
Something was wrong here. Because two Tobiramas ? Nope, that couldn’t be ! Especially not when the two of them had the same chakra signature. Madara thought about a clone, at first, but it didn’t fit, a clone couldn’t have that kind of signature, it couldn’t be that close to the original Tobirama. So it probably was a transformation and Madara didn’t know how he could have been fooled this way but ..  
  
Before he could do anything, though, Tobirama chuckled. The two of them. They both laughed at his reaction and Madara gritted his teeth in answer, ready to attack if needed.  
  
“Calm down, Madara,” the Tobirama on the left whispered, the one he noticed when he turned around and he held up his hands in a soothing manner. “Here,” he added, and he pulled the suppressing tag off his arm, letting Madara feel his chakra properly. It indeed was his Tobirama’s chakra signature, Madara had no doubt about it but .. But the other wore the exact same signature. Which couldn’t be possible. Clones didn’t work this way.  
  
“What’s that thing ?” Madara questioned with a deep frown, putting his kunai away but he still was ready to fight if needed. Even if Tobirama seemed quite comfortable at the moment.  
  
“A shadow clone,” Tobirama shrugged with a small smirk. Why was he looking so proud of himself now !?  
  
“A shadow clone ?” Madara repeated in disbelief, eyeing said clone venomously. He never heard that name before and he didn’t like it. Not when it could fool him so easily.  
  
“The jutsu I’ve been working on for the past weeks,” Tobirama explained as his clone resumed preparing the tea as if nothing happened, completely independent from Tobirama’s control. “It’s quite something, isn’t it ? I don’t control him. And I didn’t think it would work on you.”  
  
It didn’t take long for Madara to notice the excitement in his lover’s attitude, Tobirama always was so happy when he finally managed to come up with a new jutsu. It was his thing, after all, to create new techniques and it sometimes could lead to weird situations, like the time his hair changed color because of a weird transformation that lasted a week. And Madara was a little uncomfortable to see how perfect that clone looked and felt, as it could become one terrible weapon on a battlefield. It was a powerful technique indeed, not fit for everyone and that was before he even knew its downsides. There probably were some. There always was one downside to every technique. Now wasn’t the time to think of it, though and Madara eventually sighed, running his hand into his hair, he shrugged. All he wanted was to have a moment with his lover. Not speak of new jutsus.  
  
“It’s .. something,” he admitted, even if it meant he indeed was fooled with the clone. “Cancel it now, we don’t need a clone to make tea for us.”  
  
Only silence answered to him and Madara slowly, carefully looked up at his husband, he clenched his fists when he saw Tobirama’s discomfort.  
  
“What ?” Madara breathed out, anger slowly sipping into him. He could see something was wrong. It was obvious with Tobirama’s expression, the stiffness in his muscles and how entirely too awkward he was.  
  
“There might be a little .. problem,” Tobirama admitted, calmly.  
  
“A problem ?” Madara repeated, stepping closer and looking up, glaring this time. He allowed Tobirama to do whatever he wanted with his experiments because who was he to stop his lover from doing things he was passionate with but .. But it didn’t mean he’d allow him to get hurt or do something irreversible.  
  
“I .. haven’t found the way to cancel it just yet,” Tobirama stated, shrugging, as if it indeed was a tiny problem, nothing to worry about and Madara rolled his eyes, he shook his head. It wasn’t that bad but. It could become annoying.  
  
“Why didn’t you leave it in the lab then ?” he asked almost in disbelief and it made Tobirama chuckle.  
  
“I really wanted to see if you’d be able to recognize it as a fake,” Tobirama spoke, a hint of amusement in his tone. “Just imagine the possibilities in combat and ..”  
  
“Alright, Tobi, I’d love to hear about it all,” Madara interrupted his husband, stepping closer again until he could kiss his lips, placing his hands on his chest and smiling as gently as he could considering the situation. “But I want some time alone with you.”  
  
“He’s me,” Tobirama muttered, in a teasing tone, placing his hands at the small of Madara’s back and pulling him close. “He’s entirely me. That’s the beauty of the shadow clone.”  
  
“You know what I mean,” Madara sighed, rolling his eyes and it made Tobirama chuckle. “Send him away. I missed you last night.”  
  
Tobirama didn’t answer. Instead, he kissed his husband and Madara melted in the kiss, he leaned against his man with no shame. There was no shame to have, after all, seeing how they were in their home and they had stopped hiding their relationship. And Madara had long stopped caring about what people might think or say about them, he had stopped caring about how improper this might still be for some people. How, not so long ago, they still were enemies and hated each other’s guts. Things had changed, ever since these days and Madara didn’t regret how they evolved between the two of them. How could he ? He never was happier before in his life and peace was meant to last.  
  
Tobirama kissing him was a gesture he had been quite flustered with at first. Because Tobirama was a great kisser. Tobirama had lovers before him and Madara never had anyone. He had been so inexperienced, when they started playing around together, as he never indulged into having anyone close except Izuna, in fear he’d lose them the way he lost friends and brothers. Konoha’s creation had changed a lot of things. As well as the realization that Izuna could be killed, if Uchihas and Senjus didn’t stop fighting.  
  
Madara still had nightmares of Tobirama forcing his katana through Izuna’s chest but Tobirama had shown such regrets and the two now were best friends. Madara didn’t understand it all but he didn’t mind, if it worked between them.  
  
As they were kissing, Madara almost forgot about the clone’s presence. Almost. Until a set of hands found their way to his shoulders, touching them just the way Tobirama would, gentle at first, then a little harder, massaging his tense muscles, thumbs rolling up the nape of his neck and Madara pulled back, with the idea of sending the thing away but a muffled moan escaped him and his cheeks heated up almost immediately. Did he just .. ? Moan ? Under the clone’s touch ?  
  
He did, seeing Tobirama’s half amused, half surprised expression. And the chuckle that followed. Oh, gods, may he die just now, Madara thought, turning his head away and closing his eyes. But he would enjoy a massage completely, after spending so much time sitting through boring meetings. And the clone wasn’t stopping, going for all his weak spots and making him shiver and more and more flustered, as his Tobirama’s hands were resting just above his butt. This was all the clone’s work and it felt perfectly like Tobirama, despite the fact it wasn’t.  
  
“Mh, it looks like you need this,” Tobirama whispered against his ear, before he kissed the crook of his neck. “Come, let’s move to the bedroom.”  
  
Before he could refuse, Madara found himself lying on top of Tobirama’s body, in their bed, kissing his lover with the clone massaging his back and the shy protests his mind came up with quickly died on his tongue and disappeared from his brain. How could he complain about how weird this was feeling ? He was kissing his lover and a clone that looked and felt exactly like said lover was massaging his back in the most perfect way.  
  
That was until he felt a weight on his back and lips against the skin of his neck.  
  
“Wait, Tobi,” Madara interrupted the kiss, pushing the clone away and glaring at it over his shoulder. “Tell that thing to leave.”  
  
“That thing is me,” Tobirama whispered, his head comfortable against the pillows and his tone as serious as possible. “Just .. Imagine all the possibilities.”  
  
“I don’t want to imagine the possibilities,” Madara rolled his eyes, he shot his lover a warning glance.  
  
“Are you sure ?” the clone whispered against his ear, as it crept closer, hands grabbing his hips, before he nipped at his lobe and again, a moan escaped Madara’s throat. How shameful it was, the Uchiha kept thinking, his back arching under the clone’s touch as it was running heated fingers along his side now, just the way Tobirama did to get him in the mood. Shameful and yet, Tobirama was right. This was him. This wasn’t a transformation jutsu, this wasn’t another person using his appearance. This was a clone and it felt exactly like Tobirama. It felt perfect in ways Madara never thought were possible and he trembled under the touch, he bit his lip.  
  
“I ..” Madara started but his last complain died on his lips when the clone kissed them hungrily and settled more weight against him, effectively trapping him between the two of them. Madara even had to brace himself on his hands to make sure he wasn’t going to just suffocate Tobirama under their joined weight. A tiny part of his brain wondered, for a moment, why he was surrendering so quickly but it stopped asking when a hand made its way to his chest, caressing it slowly, from his pecs to the hem of his trousers and Tobirama’s grabbed his hips in need, nipping at his neck while the clone was kissing him still, forcing him to crane his neck in an uncomfortable way. But the kiss was great. It was familiar and it felt exactly like Tobirama, even it it wasn’t. Not entirely. Or so Madara kept telling himself.  
  
Okay, maybe it was a little weird. Maybe it was shameful and people would be shocked, did they know. But to hell with them. Madara had missed his husband last night and now, there were two of them, identical and very, very attentive toward him. How could he ever resist ?  
  
Tobirama soon pulled him away from the clone, to claim his lips as well and Madara shivered as the clone started kissing his neck instead, pulling all of his hair to the side and grabbing it a little roughly just the way he loved it. Madara rolled his shoulders, trying to handle all the shivers running up and down his spine, he hummed against Tobirama’s lips and he felt his guts tighten at the feel of the clone suckling on his neck, as he surely was going to leave a mark there.  
  
The kiss became messy when tongues started to play and a idea crept its way to Madara’s mind. One filthy idea, that probably was fucked up and he tried fighting it, he did. But it was no use. He had the image in mind and couldn’t shake it off. He couldn’t and he pulled back, breathing out hard, biting his lips as Tobirama was looking at him that way, face flushed despite how he was the instigator of what was currently happening and eyes darkened with lust. And Madara was going to talk, when the clone started licking at his shoulder, pulling his shirt to the side. Madara moaned, he arched his back, his butt pushing against the clone's groin area and he wasn’t surprised to feel how hard he already was. Tobirama loved seeing him on his belly this way after all, he loved pining him to the bed like this and it was no surprise his clone would enjoy the same things.  
  
“You look .. gorgeous,” Tobirama whispered in adoration as Madara was closing his eyes under the clone’s ministrations, as he had started to kiss his neck again, a hand caressing his chest and fingers playing with his nipples when they could.  
  
“So beautiful,” the clone added, his voice rough against his skin and Madara choked, he looked away.  
  
“Kiss him,” he whispered, not believing what he was asking for at the moment but too overwhelmed already to produce more coherent thoughts.  
  
There was a silence, during which Madara wondered if Tobirama was silently judging him for what he just asked for, if Tobirama was going to think he was taking things too far, that he was being creepy at the moment. It didn’t last. Because the clone retreated from his back, kneeling next to them instead and it took a moment for Madara to look something other than the nearest wall again and his brain completely shut down at the sight of Tobirama kissing his own clone. And it wasn’t just a short kiss to fulfil his demand. No. They were making out in front of his eyes, all tongues and teeth and Madara stared, unable to do anything else at the moment, unable to process any other thought than “hot”. Because it was, really. And it opened his mind to the many possibilities Tobirama mentioned earlier.  
  
They slowly pulled back, the clone’s arm wrapped around Tobirama’s neck in a possessive manner, looking at each other in the eyes, a trail of saliva still joining their lips and Madara swallowed hard when they looked at him at the same time, in the same, sultry way. That .. that was almost too much and Madara didn’t resist kissing his Tobirama hungrily, the clone humming his appreciation as he did so and kissing his cheek.  
  
Soon, the clone’s hands were on him again, slowly making their way around his waist to untie the sash keeping his hakama in place, as well as the one of his pants. Before he could realize, Madara was half naked, on top of Tobirama, the clone working on his body again, kissing his back the delicious way he liked so much while Tobirama kept kissing him deeply, arms wrapped around his neck. Even as the clone started kissing the curve of his ass, Madara didn’t move, completely relaxed with the situation now. Because this was Tobirama and a clone, the perfect reproduction of his lover and what was bad about them having a little fun ? About them enjoying themselves for a moment. It didn’t mean it would happen often after today after all. It didn’t mean it was going to become a regular thing.  
  
“Madara,” Tobirama whispered, pulling back, and running his hand into his hair, as Madara was having a hard time focusing on anything but the sensations were a little overwhelming at the moment. It wasn’t as if he could focus on anything when four hands were running over his body and he was surrounded with so much of Tobirama. It was intoxicating. He was loving it.  
  
Tobirama slowly sat up, keeping him into his arms as he did so and Madara let him do so, he leaned against his lover’s body, kissing his neck and looking up at him. He liked it, when Tobirama was handling things. He did, even if it had been so hard to admit it at first and Madara sometimes wondered how they came to this when all they were, a couple of years ago, were enemies. Now wasn’t the time to think of it though.  
  
Tobirama was caressing his chest slowly, but Madara focused on the clone instead, at the moment, at the way he rid him of his underwear, before he bent on his hard-on and started licking along his length slowly. Madara moaned in answer, resting his head against Tobirama’s shoulder and he shivered as Tobirama kept assaulting his neck with kisses and licks and hands kept roaming over his chest. Madara moaned, as the clone was good but it was Tobirama after all, Tobirama was good at that, as surprising as it had been to discover it.  
  
One hand slowly started to fondle his balls, Madara didn’t know if it was Tobirama’s or the clone’s but he didn’t care at the moment. It was too enjoyable to overthink it and Madara moaned under the touch, he shivered, arching his back in need. Consequently, his butt rubbed against Tobirama’s erection and Tobirama breathed out his pleasure against his ear triggering some more shivers. It was all too much and yet, Madara didn’t want to be anyplace else.  
  
But the sensations were too intense, Madara could feel himself closing to the orgasm and he was doing his best to hold back, as he didn’t want it to be over just yet. It wasn’t easy, though, considering his own situation.  
  
“I know you’re close,” Tobirama whispered into his ear, nibbling at his lobe. “Come for me .. For us, Madara. Doesn’t mean the fun’s over.”  
  
That did it and Madara climaxed on the spot, deep into the clone’s throat as he was deepthroating him and Madara spasmed at the sensation, overwhelmed with it all. It was so good, so amazing, so .. much and Madara moaned hard, choking half of his lover’s name as he did so. Madara yelped, when Tobirama wrapped fingers around his throat. Not to choke him, but to hold him close the way he always did in these situations and Madara was too high on pleasure to care for the possessive gesture anyways. He secretly liked it, when Tobirama was being possessive.It made him feel important to the man.  
  
The clone pulled back, slowly, swallowing Madara’s load, before he started kissing the lower part of his belly and Madara hummed gently, shivering all over. It was so easy to relax now, despite how he had been weirded out with the situation at first, it was and Madara was panting.  
  
“All good,” Tobirama praised, smiling against his skin as he did so. “You’re all good.”  
  
“Fuck me,” Madara mumbled, looking up at his lover, and kissing him as he did so. His brain was a mushy cloud of pleasure but he couldn’t wait more, he needed to feel Tobirama taking him, to feel them become one together.  
  
“Happily,” the clone answered and before Madara could answer, he found himself lying on his back, the clone undressing between his thighs and Tobirama doing the same thing near his head.  
  
“Not you,” Madara whispered with a slight frown, shaking his head as he did so. Not because he didn’t want the clone to fuck him, he was passed his first bad impression but he wanted his lover. A clone was fun, or so he was slowly getting to know, but he wanted the real deal and Madara watched, as the two of them switched places. He smiled up at Tobirama when his naked lover grabbed his ankle, to make him rest his leg against his chest and started to caress it slowly, in such a sensual way.  
  
“Get me the oil,” Tobirama told his clone and the clone obliged, grabbing the flask they kept near the bed to hand it to the real one. Madara smiled, as Tobirama poured some onto his fingers and made sure they were slick enough, he smiled, when he placed the tip of his index finger against Madara’s hole, with just enough pressure to make it frustrating and Madara groaned in need.  
  
“Don’t make me wait,” Madara growled under his breath but the waiting didn’t last, as Tobirama pushed his finger in slowly. Madara shifted his hips under the sensation, he bit his lip in need and Tobirama didn’t wait to start thrusting his finger in and out. Madara closed his eyes, he smiled when the clone crouched down to start making out with him, a hand slowly caressing his chest. Things were feeling quite soft for now, despite the number of hands over his body. Soft yet hot and Madara was covered in a thin layer of sweat as Tobirama was firstly lubing his hole properly, then started stretching him as another finger was added into him and he started to be a little rougher. Not enough to hurt, but enough to make Madara moan in pleasure, as that special spot inside him was brushed against and made his insides feel like they were catching on fire. Gods, it shouldn’t be allowed to feel that good and yet it was.  
  
Madara hummed against the clone's lips, when he bit at his lower lips and he looked at him in the eyes. It was weird, to tell himself that it was only an experimental jutsu, that this wasn’t Tobirama. Not entirely anyways, it was meant to disappear at some point, when Tobirama would be able to come up with a solution to his little problem. But it was him at the same time, it looked perfectly like his lover and Madara kind of admired Tobirama for being able to come up with such jutsus. He really was a genius, wasn’t he ? How hot was that. And it even allowed him to have two lovers in his bed, fulfilling a fantasy he never thought he had in the first place. Because this was better than he first thought, even if a little overwhelming. So many hands on his body at once, so many sensations at the same time. And yet he was enjoying all of it completely, so relaxed he barely felt it, when Tobirama added a finger in him, stretching him further again. He was too focused on the clone for that. And said clone wouldn’t look away from his face.  
  
“How do you feel ?” The clone asked him gently, kissing his face with butterfly kisses, surprisingly soft considering the situation.  
  
“Good,” Madara answered and he yelped when his prostate was probed again, when pleasure burned his veins raw and Tobirama retreated his fingers slowly, only to push them in again several times, just the way he liked it. Madara squirmed a little, closing his eyes at the sensations, he shivered when the clone pulled him into another lustful kiss and he dropped the leg that had been resting on Tobirama’s chest to spread his legs for him, in a way he never imagined he would do before.  
  
Then again, he never imagined he’d ever do anything like what he was doing today, after all.  
  
The moment Tobirama’s cock thrusted into him, so smoothly because of all the oil he used and how relaxed he was, Madara smiled in bliss into the kiss, he grabbed the clone’s hair tightly because he needed to grab something as Tobirama started shifting his hips and he moaned as he was loving the moment. It wasn’t often he could let go of everything the way he was doing right now, let go of control, of his own needs and placing them in Tobirama’s hands. And in his clone’s. Gods, he really should feel way more uncomfortable than he was, right now but all he could think about was to kiss the clone as if his life depended on it, as if he wouldn’t be able to breath anymore if he wasn’t and the clone answered by biting his lower lip, before he slowly licked at it.  
  
That lasted a moment only. Soon, Madara was all but a panting mess, like he often was when having sex with Tobirama, lazily lying on his back while Tobirama was doing all the work but it was what worked the best for the two of them, most of the time. Still, he was able to look up, under his heavy lids, as the clone sat up, his hard-on pressing against the front of his pants and Madara reached for it without thinking much, he started to fondle it slowly. It’d be funny to see how a clone would react to it. How it would react to the pleasure and maybe climax.  
  
The clone grunted in need, the way Tobirama would and Madara threw all inhibitions out the window, quickly removing the clothes from him and pulling him closer. The clone didn’t hesitate, when he placed himself near his head, close enough for his cock to be at Madara’s reach and Madara closed his eyes as he wrapped his lips around the cock’s head, feeling hornier by the second. Oh, it was good. So, so good, to be fucked by Tobirama, and to be able to pleasure his clone this way. He hadn’t expected the moment to become so hot for him, he hadn’t expected it to be so perfect in many ways and he shivered, when the clone reached for the back of his head, to help him bob it slowly, careful not to make him gag as Madara’s gag reflex was quite strong. But Tobirama never needed a lot, after all, when it came to blowjob. He often claimed that the mere sight of him doing something like that would be enough to have him climax on the spot.  
  
Of course, Madara didn’t resist the glance he shot Tobirama, as Tobirama had almost stopped moving between his legs, just to watch him suck the clone’s cock and he smiled, when he saw the surprise and the lust written all over his face. He even leaned on his elbow, in order to change the angle to take more of the clone’s cock into his mouth, making sure he wouldn’t choke himself and two, completely identical moans echoed in the bedroom. Soon, Tobirama was moving again, rougher this time, probably reacting to the teasing and Madara closed his eyes again as he was feeling his climax come quickly to him. He’d never admit it but .. Tobirama really was good at making him feel like that, at making him reach the orgasm quickly and it wasn’t rare when he’d come without his cock being touched. Tobirama only had to angle his hips just the right way, to continuously push against that sweet spot inside him, until semen started to leak from his cock and make a mess of the two of them and the bed at the same time.  
  
That didn’t happen. Because the sight probably was too much to handle for Tobirama, as he came hard and Madara was about to pull back and tease him a little when he basically disappeared in a cloud of smoke with a slight “pop” sound. Confused, Madara gaped at the spot his lover was just before, wondering what just happened, why in hell did Tobirama disappear and trying not to be frustrated with the sudden empty feeling in him. Until a moan resonated above his head and he looked up, pulling away from the cock in his mouth, he frowned.  
  
“Was the clone fucking me ?” He asked in disbelief, only half angry as he still was too horny to work properly. “Did you really …?”  
  
“Oh gods,” Tobirama breathed out, panting and his eyes unfocused, completely ignoring Madara’s questions and he wiped the sweat off his face. “I should write that down somewhere ..”  
  
“Like hell you are,” Madara grunted, ignoring the way his cheeks heated up and the probable blush spreading on his face. “You’re not done yet.”  
  
Tobirama blinked, as if trying to make sense to the words, he looked down at him with a slight frown but the sight of him panting, lying on the bed with spread legs probably did it because he quickly oiled his cock, placed himself between Madara’s legs and thrusted in with a delighted sound.  
  
Madara decided to close his eyes at that moment, a little weirded out he had been just having sex with a clone but too close to his climax to care. He did kiss back, though, when Tobirama leaned over him, crossing his arms behind his head as a pillow and decided to kiss him while continuing to pleasure him. Madara did hold Tobirama close in return, as he could never keep his hands off of him for too long in such moments and he huffed, when Tobirama pulled back to look at him in the eyes, adoringly and kissing his face gently as he did so, just because he could. An extreme show of trust between them, as Tobirama was very much aware of Madara’s Sharingan and it had taken him a lot of time to stop looking at anything but his eyes and Madara spent a lot of time showing him that he could be trusted.  
  
Madara never wanted to hurt that man ever again. Not even for pulling something like having a clone fuck him for the sake of his experiment on him. Well, maybe a little. Just not right now.  
  
Things became really slow, and tender with each passing seconds, until Madara was squirming under his lover’s body, in need to come so badly. Not just because his prostate felt like it was on fire, but his cock as well as it kept pressing on Tobirama’s belly, in the most delicious way. The stimulation was faint but it was bringing Madara closer and closer to the edge, until he finally climaxed, spending himself between the two of them and clenching hard around Tobirama’s cock. Surely enough, Tobirama didn’t need more than that and he collapsed on top of him, kissing him hard and making the two of them moan as they both were very sensitive now, shivering in unison.  
  
It took them a moment to part, to pull away and Madara didn’t care for the mess on and in him, as he turned to his side to place his head on Tobirama’s shoulder, to close his eyes and sigh.  
  
This had been quite .. something. Madara couldn’t exactly describe how he was feeling at the moment. Overwhelmed he had sex with two persons at the same time. The two of them being the same person. One being a clone and the other his very, very sneaky lover. He hadn’t wanted for the clone to do anything remotely sexual to him, except kissing him but oh well. It wasn’t like he cared that much. It had felt good. It had felt exactly like Tobirama and that was .. better than expected. He didn’t mind more than that, in the end.  
  
Tobirama sighed, the way he always did after the two of them were done, he kissed his forehead gently, the arm around his back pulling closer and Madara hummed in answer. These moments also were as surprising as the sex itself. Moments when the two of them were at peace together, when they were so relaxed, careless for the rest of the world despite their common past. Moments when it was so silent and the two of them were lost in thoughts and Madara loved these. With his brain half empty, the rest of it too mushy to process any coherent thought for now. Except one.  
  
“Did you plan for this to happen, when you came up with the jutsu ?” He questioned, half moaned as his throat was a little hoarse and he’d drink water happily at the moment. But he didn’t want to move.  
  
Tobirama didn’t answer right away. As if pondering his words, as if he feared his answer might anger him and Madara looked up lazily, he frowned, coaxing him to just go with it. That did it, at least.  
  
“It crossed my mind,” the younger man admitted with a slight nod. He didn’t look too proud of himself, which was good. Or so Madara told himself. He wasn’t sure of anything at the moment but he’d get back at Tobirama about it later if it started to bother him more. Despite their relationship, they still bickered a lot. He liked it. It felt like foreplay, sometimes and make-up sex always was intense and rough. Just the way he liked it.  
  
“Really ?” He mumbled, as if to coax a better answer. He wouldn’t mind make-up sex right away. He was ready for round two, if Tobirama were as well. It was still so early after all.  
  
Tobirama eyed him, red eyes flickering to the side with a hint of guilt and Madara smiled knowingly.  
  
“Couldn’t stop thinking about it,” Tobirama eventually stated and he sighed, he kissed the top of Madara’s head. “What kind of husband would I be, if pleasuring my man wasn’t my priority ?”  
  
Madara rolled his eyes but he didn’t answer. What could he ever answer to this ? It probably was the most ridiculous thing Tobirama ever said to him, the sappiest as well but. Madara knew that feeling. It was exactly what pushed him, every day, to move away from his comfort zone to make Tobirama happy. It hadn’t been easy at first, to realize he wanted that Senju to smile, that he wanted to see Tobirama be happy with him but he eventually accepted it. And sure, sometimes, it required him to hold back when all he wanted was to lash out, because he had been trained this way, he had been conditioned all his life but he didn’t want to hurt Tobirama anymore. He didn’t and he wouldn’t.  
  
Even their usual bickering only was that serious. They both liked it too much to stop. It was more a game now. And it was perfect this way.  
  
And Madara closed his eyes again, he sighed and smiled as Tobirama was petting his hair gently, knowing him well enough to know what was going through his mind at the moment. Until a new idea crossed his mind and he snorted.  
  
“So .. um,” he whispered and he nuzzled at Tobirama’s chest. “What about you teach me that jutsu ?”  
  
Tobirama smiled knowingly in answer but he didn’t need to speak. He would. Quickly. And they already knew what would be the first thing they’d do, when Madara would master it.


End file.
